


只是个突发PWP

by AgathaCassel



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaCassel/pseuds/AgathaCassel
Summary: 只是个突发作死脑洞。涉及一些单箭头脸鱼警告。票哥→鱼→钢铁直男老大哥脸。（抱歉让脸哥打酱油了_(:з」∠)_）都是脑洞害我。





	只是个突发PWP

明天是赫迪拉的订婚日。  
克里斯搀扶着不愿站好的人，酒精的影响本不该那么重。  
看在上帝的份上！那点酒连他奶奶都放不倒！  
虽然从没表现出来过过人酒量，但好歹从没在他面前喝醉过的人竟然表现的像是已经神志不清。  
克里斯叹了口气又把那人滑落些的胳膊往上扶了扶，他知道这是为什么，这是为了萨米赫迪拉，那个梅苏特一直粘着的老好人好大哥。  
他忍不住翻了翻白眼，拖着个人累的不行，内心的那点心酸嫉妒刚冒出头就被他自己给掐灭了，那不适合他。  
克里斯有些丧气的想，好歹我喜欢的人正和我亲密接触着呢，虽然情况和我想象的不太一样。  
“萨米…”梅苏特用那种醉腔咕哝起来，努力挣脱手臂，站直后晃了两晃，睁大眼向前冲着皱着眉抱起手臂，不赞同的看着他的克里斯倾斜过去。  
“…对不起，我不该喝这么多…”克里斯刚要舒展眉头去扶他，就听见迷噔噔的小鲷鱼声音渐小的后半句“…谢谢你来接我，萨米。”  
克里斯伸出手拍了拍醉汉的侧脸。  
“嘿！梅斯！嘿！”他心里不爽，这都醉成什么样了“是我！克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多！”  
不过面前的人不为所动，歪头观察了一会，喃喃着贴上来。  
“就让我开心一下吧…混蛋…”声音的破碎令克里斯呼吸一窒“我喝了带料的酒…劲头不大可是那也是好东西----我没注意…我故意不注意的…” 梅苏特贴过来抬起头亲了亲克里斯的额角，吻了吻他颤抖紧闭的嘴唇“给我点好时光吧，克里斯蒂亚诺…给我点甜头…”梅苏特的眼睛里闪动着碎钻一样的光芒，他听见他低声喃喃“…我还以为萨米会来…”  
克里斯从没见他这么破碎过，他咬紧了牙关情绪翻涌。  
推拒的手和想要提醒的话语堵在喉咙口，他想握着梅苏特的肩摇晃大喊又想狠狠把他揉进骨头里，想把自己舍不得离开的嘴唇夺回来又想直接吞噬这送上门的鱼饵，他们僵持了一会，最后克里斯的双手紧紧搂过了梅苏特。  
他也轻轻的吻着有些颤抖的人的嘴角，希望能安抚下他的情绪。  
我脆弱又坚强的朋友啊，我多么希望你永远快乐。  
梅苏特甩了甩晕晕的头，甩掉了多余的复杂情绪，张开嘴接住克里斯在外面滑来滑去的舌头，小心的回吻他。  
整个人也贴了上去，该翘起的地方也翘起半天了。  
克里斯在他的嘴里窃笑起来，紧贴的胸膛震动着，令人发痒。  
他伸出手抽走了梅苏特的裤带快速扒着他的衣服，心情急切又欣喜，下手却稳得很还总能撩拨到敏感带，像个老练的…梅苏特按耐不住的动了动燥热的腰……老练的流氓！  
他也偷偷伸出了手。  
他动作小心的帮梅苏特脱着衣服，压抑着因被人捣乱急促起来的呼吸咬了手贱的小鲷鱼一口。  
梅苏特还在笑，快活又放肆带着恶作剧成功的调皮，在昏暗的灯光下皮肤白的仿佛就是光源本身。  
可他的目光又定格在天花板上，眼睛里碎光闪烁起来。  
克里斯俯下身挡住了视线随着思绪的蔓延。  
他们光溜溜的滚在床上，爱抚和亲吻持续了一阵子，两人腿间翘起的阴茎时不时蹭在一起，四只手一刻不停的到处滑动揉捏。  
克里斯把翻出来的袋装润滑剂用牙撕开，直接挤进了嘴里，偏头拒绝了不明就里的梅苏特贴上来的索吻。  
冰凉的液体在口中变得滚烫起来。  
克里斯把梅苏特翻过去，伸直手臂按住了他的腰窝，在下面人的微微挣动的时候低下头直接舔进了那个小口，用中指和食指的第一段指节滑进去撑开一点点外侧，让润滑剂流进去。  
下面的人愣了一瞬间，接着止不住的一阵一阵颤抖起来，阴茎蹭着床单一股股射着精。  
克里斯一舔进去就知道了为什么这家伙会敏感的就像个秒射的青少年，梅苏特显然已经为自己做过一些扩张了，两根手指虽然不够看，但小鲷鱼之前可把自己刺激的够呛。  
湿湿软软的肌肉环紧紧箍住克里斯的舌头，而他也一点点拓宽着，心中忽然出现不爽感的翻涌令他也着急起来，拔出舌头填进了三根手指转动试探着。  
过了一会梅苏特也重新兴奋起来，半硬的老二蹭着丝绸床单，全身都在不老实的扭动。  
克里斯笑了笑拔出了手指，从背后搂住他进入到了最深。  
梅苏特被刺激的不轻，大声喊了些什么语言的杂交体，反手胡乱的抓了几把，在克里斯绷紧的腰侧留下了淡淡几道刺痒的红色。  
克里斯也被直接整根包裹的湿热刺激的浑身发麻，耳鸣声嗡嗡响起，额角的血管跳动汗水划过。  
太热太紧了。  
他缓了一会，就根本控制不住的快速抽动了起来。  
下面的人很是受用的回应着，直截了当的性刺激加上心理和酒精的作用，被放大的渴望令他们都无法放慢节奏。  
在一同释放出来并彻底毁了条好床单后，梅苏特眯着眼就像吃饱的猫一样咕咕哝哝，趴在那里不知道骂了几句谁，然后直接头一歪无意识的睡了过去。  
克里斯搂着沉睡过去的梅苏特凝视着，在他颈子上细密的落下亲吻，手隔着胸膛轻抚着他的心脏。  
他在床上跪起来把彻底睡死的人抱起，挪下床去了浴室轻柔的冲了个澡，把累坏了的人抱进了客房舒适干爽的大床上。  
克里斯关上门回过身，在门外站了一会。  
他又重新转身拉开了门。


End file.
